Don't Wait For Me
by cecld16
Summary: Lydia and Stiles confront each other on their feelings. Stalia, Stydia. (Argues about Stalia and Stydia and with ship is the best in my opinion and why. My way of expressing what I think on Stydia and Stalia so their characters may be a little different) one shot


**So they are both a little different here because I'm using what I wrote to get my opinion on Stalia and Stydia out there. Stiles is basically saying my opinion and Lydia is some Stydia shippers I have talked to. Remember I said some, not all of you are this crazy about their ship, so for that I'm greatful for.**

 **I've had a anger at people who hate Malia, if you have a good reason, fine but most reasons I've seen are ilogical and don't make sense and just seems to be hiding the fact they want Stiles and Lydia together.**

Stiles stared at her, eyes wide.

Lydia watched his warily and nerversly, her cheeks flushed.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Stiles suddenly demanded, he...looked angry?

What ever reaction Lydia thought he'd have she didn't think he'd have this reaction...

"I-I was in love with you for almost 11 years Lydia and only when I have a girlfriend you decide to tell me this? That you have feelings for me?" Stiles demanded.

Lydia didn't say anything, hung up on one word that had just come out of his mouth, WAS, was in love with her...

But did that mean...

"You're not in love with me?" Lydia asked, she was sure he was still hung up on her, Malia was just a rebound, a fling, wasn't she? Then after he'd go back to the kid who always stared at her, completely in love and gave her amazing compliments.

Malia wasn't really his girlfrend, he couldn't have fallen for her that fast...

Stiles stared at her completely bewilded, she had the nerve...?

Stiles glared at her then he walked up to her "Lydia, I waited for you for 10 years, 10 years, do you know how painful that was for me? To watch you with other guys? To watch you completely ignore my existence forever? I know your different now but 10 YEARS Lydia. You can't expect me to just fall into your arms after that! And I've finally moved on!"

"With Malia?" Now Stiles wasn't making any sense and starting to make her angry "Come on Stiles, the girl is practically 8 years old and you can't fall in love with someone after sleeping with them once, you hardly knew anything about her then!"

Stiles stepped back, how could she say those things? He thought they were at least friends...almost best friends in fact.

"What where did you get than insane idea from? She's clearly not 8 years old, mentally and physically. It's not like she was frozen in time while as a Coyate, she did grow up you know and and you think I startrd to fall in love with her as soon as I slept with her? This isn't a romance movie Lydia or some badly written love story! You don't fall in love with someone right after you sleep with them!"

"So your not in love with Malia?" Lydia demanded.

Stiles sighed, hair running through his hair as he said a little shakily "I-I shouldn't have done what I did in that place...I know that but she was attractive-I'm a teenage guy Lydia what do you expect?!'

He carrird on, his voice rising "And I was living in my own personal hell! Everything was torcher! The wait knowing it-it would come back and hurt my friends, it haunting me wherever I go!"

Stiles had tears in his eyes as he hissed "So-so excuse me for just wanting to forget, to be distracted and pretend-pretend that I wasn't being haunted by a evil fox spririt who as soon as it possesed me was going to hurt and kill everyone I cared about, so yeah I'm so so sorry for just wanting one night where I could forget!"

Lydia's eyes widened she had never thought about it that way before...

Stiles walked up to her, his hand on her cheek and gave her a small sad smile "I'm happy with Malia, you want me to be happy don't you? Why force us when it's clearly not happening? Sometimes you can be a bit blinded by who you fall in love with Lydia but if you look past that you'l see the truth"

He added "I think I'm falling for her Lydia, she helps the nightmares go away. Malia shared a special connection with me, we both have done stuff we're not proud of, And she understands me"

"And I don't?!" Lydia snapped.

"That's right you don't! You haven't killed people Lydia! You have no idea what that's like!" Stiles growled right back.

"That was the Nogitsune Stiles" Lydia said more gently.

"But it felt like me...and it was my body, my hands and you don't understand what's that is like Lydia, Malia does. She-she helps the nightmares go away" Stiles told her, more softly now.

He continued "Maybe this could have worked out before the Nogitsune but I belive I'm falling for her. She makes me happy. Makes me feel different and it feels good"

He smiled then, the smile was warm and loving but it wasn't for her, that made Lydia's heartbreak.

Stiles said his smile suddenly turning bitter "Maybe it would have worked before I was dropped into my own personal hell but we've both changed, maybe for the better, I'm not sure yet"

He then looked her in the eyes with intensity as he said "I waited Lydia, I did but no one can wait forever. You are to late..."

"Is it my time to wait?" Lydia asked, a hint of desperation in her voice, knowing she was losing him because she was to late, it was just as he said.

Stiles shrugged "Maybe" He said "Or maybe it'll soon be your time to stop waiting, trust me you feel much happier when you stop waiting"

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked frustrated.

Stiles leaned in, looking more relaxed suddenly, a small smirk on his face "It means you were with me a coulpls of days ago, while I talked to my dad yeah?"

"Yes?" She said confused, where was this going.

"Deputy Parish couldn't take his eyes of you the whole time we were there" Stiles said grinning.

Lydia's eyes widened.

Stiles smiled at her slyly then gave her a wink before walking of.

Leaving Lydia standing their blushing furiously.

Though thinking deeply about what he had said, maybe it was both their time to stop waiting...

Maybe...

Lydia smiled.


End file.
